In recent years, a multi-chip package (MCP), in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are sealed in one package, is prevalently used mainly for electronic apparatuses such as portable apparatuses. For example, a semiconductor package of a mold type, in which a NAND flash memory and its controller are arranged on a substrate, and they are sealed by a mold member, is commercially available.